explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Resolutions
'' |image= |series= |production=40840-141 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Jeri Taylor |director=Alexander Singer |imdbref=tt0708961 |guests=Simon Billig as Hogan, Susan Diol as Denara Pel, Bahni Turpin as Swinn |previous_production=Tuvix |next_production=Basics Part 1 |episode=VGR S02E25 |airdate=13 May 1996 |previous_release=(VGR) Tuvix (Overall) For the Cause |next_release=(VGR) Basics Part 1 (Overall) To the Death |story_date(s)=49690.1 (2372) |previous_story=Tuvix |next_story=To the Death }} Summary Captain Janeway and Chakotay both contract a deadly virus from a wassoop-insect, and they are forced to remain on the planet where they contracted it, where the environment prevents the disease from killing them. Janeway orders Voyager to continue its journey to the Alpha Quadrant, with Tuvok as its new captain. Janeway explicitly forbids Tuvok from contacting the Vidiians, who might have knowledge about a cure for the virus, as previously they have taken every opportunity to harvest organs from Voyager's crew. Janeway and Chakotay prepare to spend the rest of their lives alone together on the planet. Janeway researches potential cures for the virus. Chakotay states that since a cure couldn't be found by Voyager's doctor, they should stop searching and instead enjoy the time they have left, but Janeway refuses. However, a plasma-storm soon destroys much of the research equipment. Romantic tension develops between Chakotay and Janeway. Many of the crew, especially Ensign Kim, come to believe that Voyager should contact the Vidiians. The crew does have Torres, whose DNA possesses an incredibly powerful immune system, which the Vidiians believe could offer a cure to the Phage (a disease which has ravaged them for centuries). The ship also has the goodwill of the scientist Dr. Denara Pel, who had been saved by the ship's doctor; they also enjoyed somewhat of a romance. Tuvok and Kim argue twice over this course of action, with Tuvok thinking this is illogical. One of the many reasons for this is that Voyager had recently destroyed a Vidiian ship, leading to the loss of three hundred of their people. Kim argues and comes close to being permanently relieved of duty. The next day, Kes comes to talk to Tuvok in the ready-room. Tuvok soon realizes, with the presence of many of the crew on the bridge, that changing his mind might be the best thing to do. Voyager contacts the Vidiians, who seem willing to work with them. However, it is a trap with a large force of Vidiians arriving for battle. Pel herself had formulated a cure and she contacts the Doctor on his personal channel. With a few split-second maneuvers, the crew manages to transport the medication. On the planet, well after the debris from the storm had been cleaned up, Janeway and Chakotay are discussing their new vegetable garden. Suddenly their badge-communicators begin to work again. It is Tuvok, who is still many hours away. Eventually, the two pack up from their new home and return to Voyager, resuming their former professional relationship. Errors and Explanations Internet Movie Database Continuity # When Janeway gives Tuvok command of Voyager, his new rank is obviously Captain and is addressed as such. However, his uniform still shows his rank as Commander while Janeway and Chakotay remain on the planet. The term Captain is, in this instance, used to signify Tuvok’s position as commanding officer, and is commonly used to refer to the commander of a ship, irrespective of their actual rank. Nit Central # Joshua Truax on Sunday, November 01, 1998 - 12:15 am: What happened to the transporter biofilters? The dialogue at the beginning of the episode clearly indicates that Doc Hologram has identified the virus Janeway and Chakotay carry. If he's identified the virus, why doesn't he just stick the virus into the biofilter and run Janeway and Chakotay through the transporter? (Because if he did that, Janeway and Chakotay would be cured, and there'd be no episode, that's why. This is one of the most blatant ICBNs I've ever seen…) Even if it was explained why the biofilters wouldn't work on this virus, wouldn't it make more sense to just keep J & C in stasis aboard Voyager until Doc finds a cure, or until they get home and Starfleet Medical can work on them? It's not as if J & C's illness is contagious to the rest of the crew - they themselves had to be bitten by an insect to get it! And what if the disease mutated? # J & C's stasis chambers have hinged lids like caskets, that can be pushed open from the inside. The next time we see stasis chambers on Voyager is in fourth season's One, but those chambers' lids open by sliding back into the chambers… The ones used here may have been modified to allow this, due to the lack of outside assistance in exiting. # Where is the power source for the computer, lights, replicator, etc. in J & C's shelter? I don't recall seeing one, or hearing one being mentioned in dialogue… Probably some sort of solar panel based collection/storage system. # At one point Janeway talks about using a phaser, presumably on a high setting, to cut wood. Wouldn't that just vaporize the wood? Not if she used a very narrow beam. # Finally, when Voyager arrives to pick up J & C at show's end, dialogue indicates that they're going to leave the shelter on the planet. Aside from the Prime Directive implications of this, is it wise for a ship in Voyager's predicament to just leave unused equipment behind? They never know when they're going to need it again… Retrieval may have been considered too dangerous, especially due to the risk of further contamination. # Rowanne on Saturday, June 08, 2002 - 2:56 pm: The disease was transmitted via a bug bite- I wonder how they both got bitten at the same time? Perhaps they disturbed an insect nest? # I'm pretty sure the command structure on Voyager is Janeway, then Chakotay, then Tuvok, then Paris. So it would follow that Tom would be the first offer. Therefore, shouldn't he have been the one to talk to Tuvok, not Kes? Anonymous on Saturday, June 08, 2002 - 11:06 pm: I think Kes might be closer to Tuvok then Paris. I think that is why Kes went to talk to Tuvok. # When Janeway finds the monkey, she says she wants to study it because it obviously had an immunity to the virus. This makes no sense, as Janeway and Chakotay have the virus and are perfectly fine as long as they remain on the planet and would only die if they left on Voyager. The monkey was hardly going to leave the planet, and would therefore always be fine, unless it too was the captain of a passing starship that got stranded there and was waiting to be picked up... Category:Episodes Category:Voyager